


SH

by Strange_johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, John Watson is a Good Boyfriend, John Watson is a Good Parent, M/M, Parenthood, Post-Reichenbach, Romance, Rosie is Adorable, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_johnlock/pseuds/Strange_johnlock
Summary: [11:23]: Reproduction was a very good decision on your part indeed. SH[11:24]: Ta :*This fic was posted as part of the Advent calender 2018





	SH

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't do it without Amelia and Kim. Thank you for beta reading for me. I know it's a lot of work, considering English is not my native language. I'm so grateful :D

[10:34]: How is it going?

[10:41]: Well. SH

[10:41]: As expected. SH

[10:42]: Wish I could be there. Bored out of my mind here.

[10:42]: As expected. SH

[10:44]: You were the one to insist on being part of that ridiculous conference. SH

[10:45]: I know. What have you been up to?

[10:55]: This. SH

[10:55]: [photo attachment]

[10:56]: We found being inside to be dull. Going on an adventure now. SH

[10:58]: That’s lovely. Have fun.

[10:58]: Where are you going to?

[11:04]: Playground. SH

[11:07]: I might not answer for a while. I am quite busy. SH

[11:08]: [photo attachment]

[11:08]: Love the pigtails. I never quite manage them.

[11:20]: Watson insisted. SH

[11:21]: I think she is making a friend. It surprises me how quickly toddlers decide they like someone. SH

[11:21]: Especially since 2-year-olds don’t have very interesting personalities. Except for Watson, of course. She is very interesting indeed. SH

[11:22]: I think you are a little biased in that respect, love. Not that I mind. I think she’s the best baby as much as you do.

[11:23]: Reproduction was a very good decision on your part indeed. SH

[11:24]: Ta :*

[11:58]: I am afraid Rosie can’t see her friend again. The mother is ridiculously annoying. She insisted on flirting with me. Having a toddler with me should have been indication enough that I am not interested in a so-called fling. SH

[12:01]: I understand her reasoning. You’re a very handsome man.

[12:02]: I can put a ring on it if you’d rather avoid further female attention :P

[12:03]: If that is supposed to be a proposal, I must inform you that it is very much not romantic. SH

[12:03]: No worries, you’ll get your romantic proposal, candlelight and all.

[12:04]: So much for the surprise. SH

[12:04]: As if I could ever surprise you 😊

[01:35]: I am sorry I did not answer your last text. Watson fell off the swing. She is fine but decided she did not want to remain at the playground anymore. SH

[01:37]: As it is time for her nap soon, I decided on a little walk. I have a suspect to observe anyway. The pushchair will be a perfectly adequate disguise. SH

[01:40]: She’ll hate being part of a case while asleep 😊

[01:42]: She won’t know. SH

[01:59]: Watson is asleep now. SH

[02:30]: Lunch break. How’s the observation going?

[02:35]: Case solved. Gavin is currently arresting the suspect for illegal trade of firearms. SH

[02:36]: He was not armed while Watson was within his reach. SH

[02:40]: I do trust you with her, you know. You’re not a complete idiot most of the time.

[02:41]: How kind of you to say. SH

[02:43]: Watson is awake. We will have cuddles and then lunch after, I think. SH

[02:44]: Sounds wonderful. Miss you.

[02:45]: You are missed as well. SH

[02:56]: [photo attachment]

[03:03]: She insisted on taking a photo of me as well. SH

[03:04]: I think she’s really talented. You look adorable when you try to be all serious.

[03:05]: Shut up. SH

[05:10]: We just arrived at Baker Street. SH

[05:12]: Story time. Off my phone now. SH

[05:13]: Peter Rabbit?

[05:14]: Yes. SH

[06:20]: On my way home now. I can pick up some take-away if you like.

[06:45]: Love?

[06:50]: Arriving at Euston soon. Are you home?

[07:25]: We apparently fell asleep on the sofa. Food would be appreciated. SH

“I can see that. It’s good to be home.”

 


End file.
